


Hands To Yourself

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [22]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age II - Act 3, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, High Dragons, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Just for giggles, Post-Dragon Age II Quest - Alone, The Bone Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Fenris gets a little handsy after Evangeline takes him back. Evangeline doesn't know how to react.





	Hands To Yourself

Walking behind Evangeline Hawke was always a temptation, Fenris found. All he had to do was reach out and place a careful touch on her to draw a gasp or a squeal from her. Ninety per cent of the time, Fenris abstained from doing this since most of the time when they were out in public they were doing something important. However, since rekindling their relationship, Fenris found that percentage dropping as he gave in to his temptations to torment his partner in the best ways more and more. This time was going to be amusing. Silently, Fenris stepped up next to Evangeline as she discussed the High Dragon they had just killed at the Bone Pit excitedly with Varric.  
“It’s a shame too, I had your eulogy all planned out.” Varric laughed, “Here lies Evangeline Hawke, loving sister, chomped on by a dragon of all things!” He thought he was so clever as Eve pushed him playfully.  
“Really, Varric? I thought you were a writer, couldn’t you have come up with something a bit- Eep!” She squealed and jumped, turning to stare at Fenris in disbelief as his hand wandered up her back to rest on her shoulder. Fenris grinned smugly, ignoring her look and blush to address Varric.  
“I must agree, a great writer like you should be able to come up with something better than ‘chomped on by a dragon’.” Fenris mused, like he hadn’t just been groping half of the Champion of Kirkwall.  
“Well I’ll be a nug’s uncle. A smile _and_ a complement in one day. I’m gonna mark this on the calendar.” Varric whistled, walking ahead of the couple to converse with Merrill. Evangeline tried to keep a straight face as Fenris’ fingers tapped her shoulder and she nudged him in the ribs.  
“I’m going to make you pay for that later.” Eve thought she had made a threat but the dark chuckle she received in response told her otherwise.  
“Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to gain the upper hand?” Fenris accompanied his own threat by running a single finger down Evangeline’s spine before resting his hand on her waist. She shuddered and blushed, trying her damndest not to gasp as she felt the cool metal of his gauntlets through the fabric of her shirt. Curse her stupidity, if she didn’t need to mend her dragon hide jacket then she wouldn’t be in this situation.  
“Yes sir.” Eve muttered reflexively, blushing redder than the kaddis across her nose at the memory.  
“Then you would be wise to watch your mouth.” That chocolate over broken glass voice held a dark promise and Eve shuddered again, grabbing onto his hand as it began to wander again.  
“Fenris, I am trying to work.” She hissed, trying to regain control of the situation and nudging him in the ribs only to turn her light glare on her sister as she dumped a jacket over her shoulder. “Explanation.” Eve sighed, watching Elia walk ahead of her to catch up with Isabela.  
Elia sniggered, “You need to be careful, Evie, you’re gonna get sunburned.” Nothing good ever came from that tone of voice.  
“What are you going on about?” She tried to ignore the tapping of Fenris’ fingers again and focused solely on her sister’s red hair.  
“Your boyfriend is pointy and sharp.” Elia didn’t even look back, instead linking her arms with Isabela and Merrill and leaving her sister to figure out her words. Eve stared at her sister in confusion before it clicked. She quickly pulled off the jacket and her hand flew to the back of her shirt. Her fingers did not meet fabric and instead touched the skin of her bare back. Once more, Evangeline blushed bright red and turned to glare at Fenris, who was smirking like he’d accomplished the greatest heist in Thedas.  
“Fenris!” She hissed, “I like this shirt.”  
“As do I. Preferably on your bedroom floor.” Fenris delighted in the shudder he felt reek havoc along her spine.  
“Just you wait until we get home.” Eve’s voice was much weaker than she was hoping it would be.  
“I can hardly wait.” Fenris chuckled again, tapping Eve’s waist once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware Fenris might be a touch OOC in this but three years of repressed feelings do things to people.


End file.
